The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Improved Pink Fanfare’.
The new Scaevola is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. The new Scaevola originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1995 of a the Scaevola aemula cultivar Purple Fanfare, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Scaevola aemula cultivar Pink Perfection, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1995 in a controlled environment in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia as a single flowering plant within the resulting progeny from the stated cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Brisbane, Queensland, Australia since 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.